


Warmth

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sunshine of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_Ah, the light returns,_ mutters Yami Yuugi: _Osiris's reign has not ended after all._

"Spring's coming," Yuugi agrees; "it'll be warm enough soon that you'll be wishing for snow."

_Never!_


End file.
